Words of the Heart
by 7SheWolfShaman7
Summary: "It's not suicide. It's sacrifice!" Tinker Bell only has one week left, but her light is going out fast. Vidia decides to embark on a mission to find the one person that can save her friend. However, this has happened before, and there is another cure for Tink, but what will be the cost? Who is willing to give it all to save Tinker Bell? OC in this this story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, so this is my first story I'm putting up on this website… Please review, but be gentle when doing so (I'm fragile). I thought of this in class one day, and thought it would be a shame not to publish it. Most of it is already written, so I can't really use suggestions for future parts of the story… sorry! Let me know what you guys think!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_There is a magic in this world. It is that of happiness, and laughter, and faith. This is the greatest force there is, and as a result, causes a miracle to occur at its strongest points. The strongest magic comes not from a potion, or a wand, or any spell, but from a child. When a baby's first laugh takes flight, a fairy is born in a far away island known as Neverland, where miracles are made true every day. A fairy is born with that magic, and can live forever, so long as this magic stays there to give the fairy life. But, when a child breaks this, the fairy's light goes out. The child has broken their faith, and taken away the life force of the fairy. There are those of you who have broken faith, and no longer believe in this magic of happiness and joy, but I, I still believe in miracles, I believe in the impossible. However, I didn't always believe. In fact, I shot down even the thought of miracles, and magic, but then something very special happened to me, that changed my heart forever…_

_We begin our tale in the great city known as London. It is seen as a beacon of light, with the buildings standing tall and the children unafraid to play with their toys, running with their pets and telling tales of adventure. The men and women, who have lost their belief in joy, look on with a curious pleasure, never daring to take part in the games of their children. The glint in their eyes reflect the faith they had grown out of, but it is apparent that they wish they hadn't, for the light is still there. It's only dimmed._

_In one apartment building, there is a young girl, called Lizzy by all who know her. With her is a friend from school, her best friend._  
***

Mary sat beside the bed, playing with her toy horses and dolls, while Lizzy was drawing. Mary's dog, an enormous white puffy thing by the name of Winston, slumbered quietly on the floor beside the bed. The two had wanted to go out and play, but the first snowstorm of the season had begun. Lizzy watched as her friend seemed mystified over the suddenness of the weather, but it didn't phase Lizzy at all. All the leaves had fallen weeks ago, all at once, like normal. The morning grass had barely been frosted over, and now the snow had fallen already. Lizzy knew that the suddenness was because most of the fairies came all at once, since they couldn't go back and forth on a day to day basis between here and Neverland.

Lizzy remembered how, just a year and a half ago, she had had the experience of a lifetime. She had actually met a fairy, whose name was Tinker Bell. Lizzy deeply missed her friend, but she knew she may never see Tink again. It helped that her father had seen the fairy, too, so she didn't have to worry about keeping it a secret. However, her best friend, Mary, had refused to believe in any notion of fairies. Right now, Mary scooted towards her to see what she was drawing, and scoffed to see a fairy on the pages. It was Tink that she was drawing.

"Honestly, Lizzy! How can you still believe in those silly creatures. I mean, I understand a five-year-old thinking fairies exist, but you're ten, almost eleven!" Mary exclaimed.

"They're real, you'll see," Lizzy responded. "I've seen them! I'm friends with one!" Lizzy had tried telling Mary of the summer she spent with Tink and her friends.

"Oh yeah, when you flew all the way from the countryside to London?" Mary said sarcastically. "Face it, they're made up."

"No, they're not! Leave me alone!" Lizzy began to shout. Mary had never really bothered her too much about her faith in magic and fairies, but instead just never mentioned any of it. Lizzy was astounded at Mary's behavior right now.

"Lizzy, I want to hear you say it. Say that there's no such thing!" Mary said. "Say that, and then I'll leave you alone."

Lizzy hated to fight, especially with Mary. She was prepared to say anything in order to stop it all. When Mary pushed again, saying, "Go on, say it!" Lizzy finally relented.

"Fine! There's no such thing as fairies!" Lizzy screamed, not meaning it, but not knowing any other option than to give in. But, somehow, Lizzy felt as though what she'd just said had caused something terrible.

If the two girls hadn't been so caught up in their fight, they might have noticed the three shimmering white lights just outside the window. They belonged to three frost fairies, bringing winter to the land. One of the lights, all of a sudden, dropped out of sight, causing a loud barking fit from Winston.  
***

"Ugh!" shouted Peri in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Peri!" yelled Gliss and Spike. The two fairies raced down to their friend, who was down in the snow on her knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Spike. "Gliss, did you hear what that girl said?"

"Yes, I heard," Gliss answered, looking at how faint her friend was. "Oh, no!"

Periwinkle was not listening to her friends. She was focusing on her wings, which seemed to be acting oddly. The pattern began to glow red, starting at the base of her wings and swirling to the center, just like when she was close to her sister, Tink. However, when Tink was close, her wings didn't glow red. This was different.

Peri had heard what the girl had said. They had come to see the girl that Tink had talked about, expecting to go inside and meet her. When the girl had said those words, Peri was gripped with a fear. Who will die? Peri had thought to herself. When she fell, she was terrified it would be her, but now her wings were glowing red. Peri sensed what this meant, and her eyes widened in fear.

"It's not me, guys!" she shouted to her friends. They looked at the red glimmer of her wings, seeming to understand where this was going. "Tink!" Peri voiced all of their thoughts, then raced into the sky, hoping they were not too late.

All fairies know the consequences of those dreaded words. There's no such thing as fairies. These are the last words some fairies ever hear. If a human ever says this, then somewhere a fairy falls down, dying.

"Please, don't let it be Tink," whispered Peri, tears running from her eyes.

She knew that in most cases, the fairy affected will have been the fairy that had been nearest to the person saying those words at the time. In this case, however, it might be the fairy that had spent the most time with the girl who had said the words.

Meanwhile…

Tink and the others were out over the pond near the Pixie Dust Tree, playing a game of tag. Terrance's shift at the depot was over, and the others were all happy to come along, not having anything in particular to do at the moment. The only ones not there were Clank and Bobble. Tink knew they were stuck repairing a row of wagons they had crashed a dove they were riding into.

"I'm going to get you, Tink!" shouted Silvermist, flying fast behind Tink over the relatively shallow water. The two dodged blades of grass in their way as they flew, and Silvermist began to close in on Tink.

The others watched from above. Iridessa was breathing heavy, having just tagged Silvermist. Rosetta, not having really flown too hard at all, was busy fixing her makeup. Fawn was twirling around in the air with a couple of bluebirds, and Vidia was racing some dragonflies in circles. Terrance was the only one really paying attention to the chase below. In fact, he was gazing at Tinker Bell as she flew, blocking out everything else. Rosetta saw this.

"Terrance!" she called to him. When he didn't register it, she flew up to him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Terrance, wake up!"

He looked up, broken out of his trance. "What?" he asked, seeing Rosetta and all the others looking at him. "What?"

Rosetta followed his gaze towards Tink, then looked back at Terrance, giving him a knowing smile. "Sugar, wipe that drool off your chin," she said.

"What drool?" Terrance asked, a hand flying to his chin, then he understood. "Very funny!" he said while rolling his eyes.

Down below, Silvermist was but a finger length from catching Tink. "I'm going to get you!" Sil shouted, stretching out her hand to try and reach Tink.

Suddenly, Tink let out a cry of pain. "Ahhhh!" she screamed, clutching her stomach. She had no idea what was happening. An explosion of pain had suddenly ripped through her, and now her wings were locking up. Tink fell into the water, sinking fast below the surface.

"Tink!" shouted Sil in alarm. She didn't hesitate, diving below the surface after her friend.

"What's happening?" shouted Iridessa. The others flew with her down to the surface of the water, where they had seen Tink and Sil go below.

They looked to see what was happening below the surface, when Silvermist emerged with Tink in her grasp. Terrance pulled Tink into his arms. She was clutching her stomach, and moaning. "What's happening?" asked Tink through clenched teeth.

"Vidia, fly as fast as you can to the Healer's Wing," shouted Fawn, helping Sil out of the water, unable to fly with her wet wings. "Let them know we're coming." Vidia nodded and flew off, causing a gust of wind to sway the plants and ripple the water.

In Terrance's arms, Tink whispered, "I don't feel very good." She then closed her eyes, still gripping her middle, and her face was twisted into an expression of pain.

Terrance looked down at Tink, eyes widening in terror. The others saw it, too. "Tink, your light is beginning to go out," Terrance whispered.

Indeed, the light glow that surrounded Tinker Bell, like the glow on all fairies, had begun to dim and flicker. With that, the group flew towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Queen Clarion! Something's wrong!" cried the Minister of Summer as she burst into the room.

Queen Clarion had a look of worry on her face, for she was already speaking with the Ministers of Spring and Autumn. The Queen paced between the Ministers and the opening to the hollow they were in in the Pixie Dust Tree. She gazed at the sky, the thin clouds approaching a dark gray color.

"It's gotten colder," whispered Queen Clarion, barely audible. She looked at the goose bumps on her arm, fear etching across her face. "No, it can't be happening again."

"What's happening again, your highness?" asked Fairy Mary, flying in at that moment. "I saw the clouds," she said hurriedly. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"I-I'm not sure what's going on," the Queen said, lying. She had seen these clouds once before, and knew well what they meant. Queen Clarion was hoping that she was wrong, though.

"Well, the weather in Neverland doesn't just change on its own, especially in Pixie Hollow," said the Minister of Autumn. "Any weather change in Pixie Hollow is due to events occurring on the land itself!"

"Yes," agreed the Minister of Summer. "Otherwise, it's all the same in our seasonal zones. Something's terribly wrong!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Vidia tumbled in, a gust of wind and leaves following. She was struggling for breath, on her hands and knees. "Queen… Clarion!" she gasped. "Queen… Clarion! It's… It's…" she was unable to form a sentence.

"Calm down, dear. Just breathe," soothed Queen Clarion. "Whatever you have to say, you must at least wait until you can catch a breath."

"No, there's… no time!" Vidia exclaimed, starting to breathe more easily. "We were at the water, and now the clouds…" Vidia looked unusually at a loss for words. Considering she had always been so cool and confident, Queen Clarion was now deeply unnerved.

"Tell me, dear. What is it," said the Queen in a motherly fashion, trying to hide her fear. Inside, she was begging Vidia not to tell them, and confirm her own fears.

"It's Tinker Bell!" Vidia finally yelled, catching Fairy Mary's attention.

"What about Tinker Bell?" she asked frantically. "Where's my tinker?" Fairy Mary was flying closer and closer to Vidia, getting into her personal space.

"She's in the hospital!" Vidia said, and Queen Clarion's heart dropped. No, it didn't just drop, it cracked. It cracked along an old scar that was not yet done healing, and never would be.

Vidia disappeared out the door, in the direction of the Healers' Wing. She was followed closely by the Queen, Mary, and the Ministers. However, Vidia was soon far ahead, being the fastest fairy in all of Pixie Hollow. She knew that by the time she would be at the hospital, her friends would be there already, and Tinker Bell would be in a room already. She had already told them Tink would be coming, and a few healers had flown out to meet them and help bring Tink in. After informing the hospital, she had seen the clouds and knew they were connected to what had just happened. With that, she had promptly gone to get the Queen.

Vidia didn't bother to stop at the reception desk, but instead flew right toward the room with all the commotion, guessing that would be where Tink was. She heard the reception lady yell at her, but she didn't really care. She landed beside her friends, and a moment later, the Queen and the others landed as well.

"Oh," said Clarion in a faraway voice, sounding almost defeated. "Oh, Tinker Bell."

Clarion did not move forward toward the bed, for the doctors were all rushing about her. She just looked at the form of the fairy. She lay on her back, muscles clenched in obvious pain. Her hair was still wet from falling into the pond, and her eyes were closed tight, teeth gritting. The doctors, not caring that they were talking to the Queen, ushered them out of the room in the trees. They stood there, while the door closed firmly behind them. The group slumped, feeling stricken.

Clarion was the first to speak, addressing the group as if it were an average event they were talking about, as if they were speaking of preparations for Spring. "Can you all explain just what happened?"

They told her about how they were playing tag over the pond, and Tink suddenly fell into the water, and Sil rescued her. "Is that all you can tell me?" Queen Clarion asked. "Nothing else?"

"I'm sorry, your highness," said Terrance. "It just happened so fast. We don't know why she fell into the water, and we don't know how this happened."

The Queen stayed silent for a moment, pondering whether she should tell them what she was thinking. "I think I know what's happened. But before I tell you, I would like to hear from the healers."

So they waited for over an hour, staying both quiet and still, before a doctor came out. He wore a white outfit that smelled of daisies, with a pine cone top hat that hid curly black hair. When he spoke, his low voice was saddened, pained. Simply the sound of his voice was answer enough, but they didn't stop his words.

"This is not good," he said with a British accent. "We have this written down in the books, this condition. It's just so rare, I didn't think it would ever actually happen."

"Then it is what I feared," said Clarion, her expression full of sorrow. "A child on the Mainland has selfishly said the dreaded words, 'There's no such thing as fairies.'"

A gasp went through them all, the Ministers of Spring and Summer actually collapsing. All looked to Queen Clarion, as if they thought she could somehow reverse all of this. The doctor was looking down at the ground. Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist were exchanging looks, letting out choked sobs.

"How much time?" Clarion asked the doctor. "How much time does Tinker Bell have?"

The doctor's eyes wandered upward toward the Queen's. A trail of tears ran down his cheeks, and his eyes were overly bright. "She has one week, if she's lucky."

"Luck?" said Terrance. "How can you be talking about luck at a time like this?!" His face had turned red as he seethed with rage and pain, looking just like Tink would look when she was mad. "There must be some kind of mistake!" he shouted. "Tink can't just…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry, lad. Tinker Bell has time, seeing as the child must have not been sincere in their words. She may have not completely revoked their belief, but all that does is give the girl more time," the doctor said. "Tinker Bell will die."

And with that, the Queen felt her heart shatter. No, this can't happen again, it just can't! Clarion felt herself screaming on the inside. On the outside, she remained strong. "Vidia," Clarion said, turning to the Fast-Flying fairy. Vidia looked up at the Queen, tears glistening in her eyes. "I want you to go to the Tree, get a large bag of pixie dust, and fly to the Mainland. Bring back Periwinkle."

Vidia nodded slowly, taking off. Then the doctor spoke again. "We gave her some medicine, so she'll not be feeling a lot of pain."

They walked into the hospital room, where it was mostly empty, except for the golden haired fairy lying in the cotton bed, eyes half closed and mostly covered with the blankets. Despite what the doctors obviously told her, she still wore that smile that made could just make you believe everything is going to end okay.

"Oh, Tinker Bell," whispered Fairy Mary. "It's… it's all going to be fine," Mary told Tink, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess," whispered Tink. "I just… I just don't quite understand this."

Everyone exchanged looks. Ro, Sil, Des, and Fawn joined Mary on the side of the bed, while the Ministers respectfully stayed to the side. Queen Clarion stood at the foot of the bed. Only Terrance had not moved, remaining at the door with a lost look. Tears were not clouding his eyes, like they were everyone else's. Instead, his eyes had glazed over, as if he had gone blind.

"Tink," he whispered so quietly that no one had heard him, all except Clarion. She looked back at the Dust Keeper sparrow man. "No," she heard him say.

Clarion recognized the pain in Terrance's eyes. It was much the same as her own when she had to leave Milori behind, all those thousands of years ago. And yet, this was different. At least, for her and Milori, they knew the other would be safe. Terrance was in love with Tinker Bell, and he would lose her.

"Sugar, anything you need, you just tell us," said Rosetta, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"Please, I just to be alone right now," Tink said. "For a little while."

Out of respect, they all complied. They began to file out of the room, trying to stay calm despite the situation. Clarion was about to leave as well, when Tink called her back. "Queen Clarion, wait," she said, and the Queen fluttered over to the side of the bed.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Clarion. "What is it?"

The Tinker fairy looked at the Queen with a sad gaze. Tink couldn't quite understand the typhoon of emotions inside her. She wanted to tell the Queen about her feelings, but she didn't quite know how to put it into words. The Queen, in turn, was also unsure of her emotions.

"Queen Clarion," Tinker Bell began slowly, "do you know what this all means? I just don't get it. There's no human in Neverland, and my friends and I weren't close enough to any humans." Tink looked up at Clarion with pleading eyes. "Can you explain how this happened."

"Tinker Bell, this is rare. Of course, most humans say that they don't believe in us at one point in their lives. A human child must have said it selfishly, while still a believer. The child, to claim something such as this, for it to have an affect, would have to be such a believer that they've actually seen one."

"Then why would the human say it, if they didn't mean it?" asked Tink in complete confusion. "I just don't get it."

"I don't understand it myself, but what I do know is this. The fairy affected is the fairy that the child has seen. The fairy the child has spent the most time with," Clarion responded, and Tink's eyes widened in understanding.

"Lizzy…" she whispered, and the tears started pouring out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I really appreciate all the reviews, guys! I can't describe how it makes me feel knowing people are reading my story, actually liking it, then taking the time to write a review for the work! It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but have yet to bye the Tinker Bell franchise sadly...**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Periwinkle, Gliss, and Spike whizzed by at breakneck speed, Peri going so fast it was almost as if she were a fast flying fairy. They had flown for hours, not wanting to waste any time. Peri had felt a deepening sense of dread the closer they came to Neverland. They had made this trip many times over the years, but Peri could swear this time it was twice as long. At least, that's how it felt to her.

"There it is!" shouted Spike, seeing the small dot of land over the sea. They put on an extra burst of speed, then gasped at what they saw.

Storm clouds had gathered all around the island, centering on the whole of Pixie Hollow. When they flew down into the warm seasons, it felt very cold, and a sheen of ice had begun to form over the plants and land. Fairies of the warm seasons flew about in their coats, normally used when visiting the Winter Woods, and most groups were accompanied by at least one frost fairy that had stayed behind to frost their wings.

Peri didn't waste any time in searching for Tink, but rather decided to fly straight to the Pixie Dust Tree, going into the hollow of the Queen. She was accompanied by Lord Milori, and both were pacing nervously. They stopped when they saw her, then began to stare. Peri didn't need them to tell her that her wings were glowing red again.

"Queen Clarion!" shouted Peri, moments later followed by her friends, who were panting hard. "Where is she?"

"Oh, Peri. I hadn't expected Vidia to bring you back so fast," said the Queen, exchanging glances with Milori. "But, where is Vidia?"

"Vidia?" asked Spike in surprise. "We haven't seen Vidia since we left for the Mainland."

"We heard what Lizzy said, then my wings began to glow like they are now. So we came as fast as we could. Where is she? Where's Tink?" exclaimed Peri.

"Dear, she's in the hospital," said Clarion. The Queen locked eyes with each of the girls, answering the question they were all focused on. "I'm sorry, Periwinkle."

"No!" Peri screamed, storming out towards the hospital. "No… Tink…"

* * *

***  
**Meanwhile…**

Vidia had reached the Mainland in just a few hours, the large bag of pixie dust strapped to her back, almost too large for her to carry. She immediately flew to the winter camps, located in an abandoned fox burrow near the edge of the forest. A frost fairy frosted her wings, then she flew throughout the burrow, lit dimly by the glow of the fairies and rows of candles.

"Hello? Has anyone seen Periwinkle?" she asked practically everyone. "Does anyone know where Periwinkle is?"

Everywhere she went, they all said things like "Sorry, no," or "Haven't seen her," or "Nope, and why is there a warm fairy on the Mainland in winter?" She asked practically everyone.

She was about to give up, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "I saw her, Spike, and Gliss leave for Neverland. Peri looked particularly frantic, especially when her wings began to glow red," said the voice of Dewey, in his thick Swedish accent. "May I ask what's happened for you to have flown all the way here to get Peri?"

Vidia felt frustration grow inside her, realizing she had come all the way here for nothing. She was completely ready to just fly back to Neverland and ignore Dewey and any other inquiring fairy. However, Vidia realized Dewey was also Tink's friend, and one of Peri's best friends. He deserved to know. So Vidia ushered the sparrow man aside and began speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Tink's dying," she said. "A human said that he or she didn't believe in fairies and now Tink is in the hospital," Vidia rushed.

A moment of absolute silence. Dewey adjusted his spectacles, looked at Vidia with wide eyes, and tilted his head slightly. "Heh?" was the one thing he could say.

"Tink's dying!" exclaimed Vidia, a bit too loudly. She looked from side to side, hoping no one had heard her. She hadn't gotten orders from the Queen about informing those on the Mainland, and might even get into to trouble for telling Dewey.

"How much time does she have?" asked Dewey. "I have something in my books about this."

Dewey rummaged through a pile of books inside a basket he'd brought with him, pulling out a book titled _Fairy Afflictions and Treatments_. He began flipping pages, creating a quiet thump, thump, and flitter as the pages slapped against one another. After stopping at a page near the end of the book, he began to read.

"'What determines the fairy affected is not an exact science. Usually, it is a fairy that is somehow connected to the child. Either it is the child that produced the laugh that resulted in the birth of the fairy, or the child has seen this fairy, perhaps even spent time with him or her,'" Dewey said in a clear voice.

Inwardly, Vidia gasped. The name that immediately came to mind was Lizzy, the child that had befriended Tinker Bell during the summer a year and a half ago. On the outside, her pupils dilated and her hands clenched into tight fists, turning them white in color. However, she didn't voice these thoughts, for Dewey was still reading.

"'The child who caused the fairy's affliction is the only one who can possibly reverse the condition. To cure the fairy, there must be a concerted effort on the child's part, an effort to show that they believe in fairies. However, this is not always effective, and the fairy's condition may not be reversible.'"

"I know what to do!" Vidia said, shooting out of the burrow at a speed only she had ever been able to accomplish.

But when she looked at the sky, she cursed herself for not going faster. The skies were dark with another snowstorm, and the wind had begun to pick up. The winter fairies had started the storm as part of the winter solstice, and at the speed the winds were going at, there was no way she would be able to get back to Neverland. She would sooner be blown out of the sky. Vidia had wanted to ask Tink if she knew where Lizzy lived. Perhaps she would be able to bring Lizzy to Tink.

"Hey, can you stop the storm?" asked Vidia to a sparrow man who seemed to be overseeing the work of the fairies. He just looked at her like she was crazy. "It's an emergency!"

"No can do. Once a storm is started it's impossible to stop. Why?" asked the sparrow man. Vidia ignored the question, taking off into the streets to begin her search for Lizzy.

Vidia was glad the wind wasn't as bad down on the streets, but now that night had fallen, it had grown so cold that she was beginning to go numb. She wouldn't let herself stop though, because she knew Tinker Bell didn't have much time. She began flying from window to window, peering inside each, looking for any sign of Lizzy. All Vidia really knew about Lizzy's home during the year is that is was in London. She had no idea how she would be able to find her, considering how big a place London was.

She flew to every building, scoured each window, even went so far as to venture inside a few homes with open windows, but there was no sign of Lizzy. She searched for hours, tiring herself and not finding any clue as to the whereabouts of the girl.

"What am I going to do? Where is she?" Vidia said to herself, beginning to lose hope. "Oh, Tinker Bell."

She didn't stop. She kept flying from house to house, not ready to quit. Vidia had never really had any friends. Not until that summer with Lizzy, when Tinker Bell had rescued her from the humans. She never thought anyone would do that for her, especially since Vidia had been so mean to Tink before that. Tink was her first real friend, and Vidia wasn't prepared to let her die if she could stop it.

"Please, let me find her," she whispered, not quite sure who she was talking to. "Let me find Lizzy."

The bag of pixie dust on her back felt ten times heavier, and Vidia blew into her hands to keep them warm. She felt herself begin to slow, as she was running out of pixie dust. She knew she couldn't use the dust from the bag she had, because she would need that to bring Lizzy back to Pixie Hollow. "This isn't good," she said to herself. "Lizzy, where are you?"

* * *

_(A/N) Ooooh! Will Vidia find Lizzy? Will they be too late anyway? Stay tuned... Haha, I feel like one of those people who write dramatic comic strips! So, what'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**(A/N) I think I forgot to mention that this would be a very short story, but that's okay right? Okay, so here's another chapter. I hope you guys all like it, and please review. Here we go...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Periwinkle stood at the edge of the doorway, eyes closed, trying to prepare herself. The attack of emotions on her would bar her from comforting Tink. Peri couldn't help but feel useless. How could she just stand there and let this happen? Perhaps she could do something? But no, they always said there was no cure for this. Peri opened her eyes to see her sister.

"Tinker Bell," whispered Peri in shock, seeing her sister in the bed of the fairy hospital. "Oh, no."

"Hey, Peri," came the reply of the tinker fairy. "I thought you were at the Mainland."

Peri walked through the doorway, looking on at Tink. The golden-haired fairy was wrapped in blankets from the cold, but it didn't seem to be helping, for she was shivering constantly. Her normally rosy cheeks now had a pale sheen, and her eyes shown that she'd gotten little or no sleep over the night. In short, Tink did not look good at all.

"I came back, when I heard Lizzy say what she said," Peri said, catching Tink's attention. "Yeah, I was there. And then my wings started to glow red," she said, looking back at her wings now. They were glowing bright white like they normally did when close to Tink, but soon they would return to their red sheen. They hadn't stopped glowing that burning red color at all.

"I'm really tired," said Tink. This actually meant that she didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Peri.

"Okay, well, just get some sleep, Tink. I'll come back later, after you've rested," Peri said, fighting back the tears. She didn't want Tink to feel like she'd have to console her, when Tink was the one in the hospital bed.

Tink turned over, falling asleep almost immediately. Peri got up to leave, closing her eyes as she left, for she didn't want to look at the flickering of Tinker Bell's light.

* * *

Peri and Lord Milori went beside Clarion, and the three were followed by Terrance, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Gliss, Spike, Fairy Mary, and the Ministers. Terrance was the only one of Tink's friends not in tears. He still had that lost look about him, and when he flew he went with mechanical motions. The Ministers had a professional look about them, and this time they were joined by the Minister of Winter, as it was cold enough now in the warm seasons. They floated towards the Pixie Dust Tree, where all the fairies and sparrow men were now going. Queen Clarion had called a meeting for all the residents of Pixie Hollow.

Peri and Milori remained beside Queen Clarion as she flew towards her spot on the mushroom platform, where she normally makes her announcements. The others stopped in back of the Queen. All of Pixie Hollow, besides the winter fairies on the Mainland, were in the audience. All fairies of the warm seasons had their wings frosted for protection, as well as coats on. The plumes of icy fog created from the breathing of the thousands there rose up in a white mist. When Clarion began speaking, her voice was pained.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Neverland, it is with great sorrow that I call you here tonight. You have seen the clouds in the skies, and you have felt the cold that has shrouded the warm seasons," she began. "Originally, I was not going to have this audience, but I believe it is your right to know what's going on around you, and to your fellow resident of Pixie Hollow."

At this, there was harsh whispering throughout the crowd. "Silence!" shouted Lord Milori. The fairies and sparrow men immediately hushed, hearing the harsh tones of Lord Milori's voice. It didn't however, stop the nervous glances in every direction. Each fairy and sparrow man was on edge now, knowing the news would be grim. Why else would the Queen and Lord Milori call a meeting?

"It's okay, Milori," she said to him. The audience became silent. "At this moment, a tragedy is unfolding. On the Mainland, a child has broken the sacred faith. And, as a result, the life force of a fairy, her light, is now leaving."

Gasps went through the audience, and more harsh whispering. One fairy rose up in the air, and shouted, "Who?" to which the crowd responded, "Yeah, who?" "What fairy?" "Tell us!"

Peri stepped up now, flying in front of the Queen. This caused a gasp, for it was a show of disrespect for Her Majestyness. But, upon looking at Peri's grief-stricken face, the crowd was immediately silenced. Everyone knew the story about how Peri and Tink had found each other, finding out they were sisters. Peri didn't need to say anything, the message was loud and clear. They understood her just fine, and Peri flew back to the hospital, leaving an awe-struck audience too shocked to even whisper now.

Clarion watched Peri as she flew away, understanding completely how she felt. Clarion stepped off the platform, flying back inside her hollow. Lord Milori followed her, and the sparrow man was shocked to see the Queen sit down in a chair and begin to cry. She had always been such a strong character, so much that it phased him to see her like this.

"Clarion," he whispered, kneeling down in front of his love. "Clarion, it will all be okay."

"No, Milori. For the first time, it won't be," Clarion responded, burying her face in her hands, letting the tears roll down her face in a heavy stream. "You know it's not okay, Milori. You remember when this happened the first time."

Milori knew about a similar event. It had happened soon after he and Clarion were forced to part ways, after he broke his wing. Very few people knew that this had happened once before, not even the Ministers of the Seasons. Milori knew about it because, as Lord of Winter, he was required to know of such happenings. Only one other knew of this occurrence, and that was Fairy Mary. The reason Mary knew is because she is Clarion's right-hand fairy, and her best friend.

"I know that a fairy died because of a child breaking faith long ago, but that's it," he said.

"There's more, much more, Milori," Queen Clarion said. "I miss her so much. I'd hoped this would never happen again. It's such a rare event, that it was likely to not happen. I never wanted another to have to go through what I did, but now it's almost exactly the same," Clarion said, as the memories swirled back to her. It wasn't a memory she liked to look back on, but she kept it alive in her mind anyway. She had to. It was the last memory she had of her own sister, Amara.

* * *

**Oh snap! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Or, maybe you did... I really have no idea. So, what'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? The next chapter is probably going to be better than this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Okay, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write, and I hope it will be just as enjoyable for you guys to read. The story is about half over at this point.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hello, Amara," Clarion called her sister.

The fairy looked almost exactly like her sister. However, she didn't have soft blue eyes, but instead deep hazel ones. Her hair was slightly darker and she wore it down, and instead of the dress flowing with pixie dust that Clarion always wore, Amara had on a long gold-colored dress made of flower pedals. They used to have the same wing pattern, but that was before Clarion became Queen Clarion, and her regular wings grew into magnificent golden ones. Amara flew towards her sister, who was standing by the window in her dormitory,

"Hello, Clarion," she greeted her back. She had always refused to call her Queen Clarion, just Clarion. Her sister was fine by this. In fact, Clarion seemed to prefer this title from Amara. "You needed me?"

"Oh, I just thought we needed to spend some time together. We hardly ever get to see each other anymore," Clarion said. "How would you feel about going somewhere? Perhaps Butterfly Cove, or maybe the meadows?"

"Clarion," began Amara. "Does this have anything to do with recent events? You've hardly spoken since... you know."

Clarion knew that Amara was talking about the law she recently put into effect, about not crossing the border between the warm seasons and the Winter Woods. Out of all the fairies, she had only told two about her falling in love with Lord Milori. Those two were Fairy Mary, and Amara. Clarion answered Amara with a sad smile.

"Oh, Clarion. I know you don't want me to say that it'll be okay, so I won't say that," Amara said, straightening up a bit. "What I will say, though, is that you need to get up and have some fun! You've kept yourself in here cooped up for days, and now you need to go out and enjoy life!"

Amara took Clarion's hands in hers, and the two smiled at each other. "Thank you, Amara."

"No problem, sis. I would actually like to show a spot I've found. I know you'll like it," Amara said, giving a knowing smile, to which Clarion rolled her eyes. What was she up to?

Amara grabbed Clarion's hand and pulled her along, a deep smile etched across her features, to which Clarion grinned back. Clarion followed her sister out of the hollow, wondering what would be at their destination. Wherever the destination would be…

* * *

Clarion knew they were in Spring, but she had never been to this part of the forests. It didn't surprise her that Amara had, though, considering her talent as an animal fairy. She was also the leader of her talent. Amara would often go out into the forests as a scout or would just do it for fun and relaxation in her spare time.

Amara pulled Clarion towards a low branch on a maple tree, hardly above the ground, and pointed towards a large hole in the ground below a pile of large rocks. The rocks hung over the hole, shielding it from sight from most angles. The hole was quite well concealed. It was in between two large oak trees that blocked the view from the sides. A bush shrouded the hole from behind it, and the entire area was infested with tall grass. If Amara had not pointed it out, Clarion would have never seen this hole at all. Clarion looked at Amara, unsure what Her sister was getting at. Suddenly, Amara made a small yipping sound, and out of the burrow popped the fuzzy grayish-red head of a fox kit. Six small kits popped into view, tumbling out of the burrow, followed by a larger red animal, a full grown fox. Clarion gazed at the eyes of the full grown animal, transfixed by them. They were a deep golden coppery color, shining with a sly intelligence that Clarion had never seen before.

"Their mother disappeared last month, so their father is taking care of them," said Amara. "I named the father, Todd. He's been hunting for them, watching them all day, playing with them. He's a very good dad."

Amara, taking Clarion's hand, guided her towards the kits, while the father sat passively nearby, on top of one of the rocks over the burrow. Amara ruffed up the fur on one of pups, earning her a lick. Clarion landed beside one kit, laying asleep on the ground, and stroked it's stomach. The kit drowsily opened its eyes, rolling completely on its back for more scratches. This made Clarion laugh.

"They're lovely!" exclaimed Clarion, laughing brightly.

"Yes, and they're quite boisterous!" yelled Amara while one pup attempted to pull her out of the air, jumping up at her and nipping. Amara managed to dodge the pup each time, while its teeth closed on air. "This one in particular can be a handful."

Clarion flew over to her sister, allowing three of the kits to chase her, knowing she would be able to get out of the way in time in case one jumped at her. She listened with delight to their playful yips and barks, marveling at how fast they were and how well they jumped when they leaped up at her.

Finally, the pups tired themselves out. Each one laid down for a nap in the midday sun. It was relaxing, seeing the half-grown kits in a pile, snoring slightly. Todd had laid down as well, not to sleep though, head on his paws and eyes open.

"You get to do this everyday?" asked Clarion. "I wish I could do this everyday."

"Actually, most days I'm taking care of my animal fairies. I don't have much more time on my hands for this sort of thing than you do, Clarion," Amara said, as the sat on top of one of the rocks. "However, I'm glad I could spend my free day with you."

Clarion smiled. "Thanks," Clarion said.

Suddenly, Clarion felt a terrible agony rip through her abdomen, and she let out a cry of pain as she collapsed and fell over the edge of the rocks.

"Clarion!" shouted Amara in alarm. Luckily, she landed on top of the pile of pups, and didn't get injured in the fall. Amara flew down to her sister, who was clutching her stomach. "What's wrong, Clarion?"

"I don't feel very good, Amara. I don't know, but it hurts," Clarion said through gritted teeth.

"Todd, come here big guy!" called Amara to the father fox. Todd padded towards the fairy, and Amara helped Clarion onto the animal's back. Todd yipped once, and the kits tumbled into the burrow.

"Come on, Todd! Let's go!" Amara said, holding Clarion steady on his back, and the fox began to run.

They knew they were close to the border between Spring and Summer, and the nearest healers would be across the border, so Amara steered Todd towards the border. As they broke through the trees into a clearing, Amara looked up at the sky. Clouds were forming, dark gray in the sky, and a cold wind began to blow.

Amara looked back down at her sister, and put her hand to her mouth in shock. The light of Queen Clarion, the brightest glowing fairy Pixie Hollow had ever seen, was beginning to flicker.

* * *

The healer backed out of the room of the hospital Amara had brought Clarion to. Amara stood, anxiety and terror defining her very being. Todd, beside her, whined at her nervousness.

"I'm sorry, but there is child on the Mainland who revoked their belief in magic," began the healer, in a grieving voice. "Queen Clarion will die, in a matter of minutes."

This was the news Amara had feared the most. Amara moved mechanically towards her sister, stepping beside the doctor, who followed her inside the room. Clarion lay on the bed, completely pale and breathing hard and shallow.

"Amara," whispered Clarion, her voice barely audible.

"I'm here, sister. I'm here," Amara said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I… I…" Clarion tried to say, but her breathing was too labored. "I… I…"

"Shhh, Clarion. Shhh…" Amara said soothingly, tears pouring down her face.

"No… I… I…" but before Clarion could speak, her eyes closed, and her light flickered frantically.

Amara looked on at her sister in anguish, tears dripping down her face. One of those tears fell into the palm of her hand. However, it didn't just dry, it began to glow. It glowed like pixie dust there in the palm of Amara's hand. Amara looked at it, somehow knowing what this magic was, what it gave her the ability to do, as Clarion's sister. She knew what it meant, but Clarion was needed among the fairies of Neverland.

Amara took her hand, the tear still in it, and locked it with the limp hand of her dying sister. She closed her eyes, ignoring the light shimmering from their hands, but instead concentrated very hard.

Amara fell over to the ground, her light gone out, dead. Clarion shot upright in the bed with a gasp, then looked at her dead sister.

"No, Amara!" she cried, bending over her sister. Clarion knew what had happened, although she had not been awake for it.

Clarion looked out the window, where snow was now falling heavily. For the first time, snow was falling in Summer. And every other season of Neverland.

* * *

"Amara gave me her life. I was trying to tell her that I loved her, before I passed out. I never got the chance to tell her," Clarion said, wiping tears from her eyes after recounting the story to Milori.

"She was your sister…" whispered Milori in a far away voice, before embracing Clarion in a futile attempt to comfort her. He never knew it was Clarion's sister who died.

The two did not see that the door had been cracked open the entire time, nor did they hear the two fairies on the other side of the door. Gliss and Spike had heard the whole story, and now they exchanged glances, before silently flying away.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so how was it? Was it touching? Sappy? Horrible? Amazing? Boring? I need your reviews to keep me secure in this. I'm like the Cookie Monster except for reviews. I hoard them in my magic potato sack and absorb their power from time to time…**

**Okay, that's it for now. Until we meet again! Mwahahahahahaha!**  
**Wolf of IndigoRiver says to keep on singing your song!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews guys! It really make me feel happy when you guys leave such nice comments and reviews. Now, with the next chapter of Words of the Heart…**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Instead of using the pixie dust in the bag, Vidia had several times gone back to the fairy camp and refueled there. She couldn't afford to waist the dust in the bag, for the fairies here would surely not give her any extra dust to bring a human to Pixie Hollow. Better for her to hide that she had the extra dust, then get more for herself in the stores here. When asked why she had been going out so much, she simply explained by saying she had orders from the Queen to handle urgent business. They weren't satisfied with this answer, but they still reluctantly gave her pixie dust.

Dewey had also gone out to search a bit, but it had been days, and they hadn't yet found Lizzy. The storms had not yet passed, so Vidia had no hope of going back to Pixie Hollow to ask Tink where Lizzy lived.

Vidia returned to the old fox burrow for yet another refill of pixie dust. However, instead of the normal two fairies running the pixie dust pile, she was surprised to see a couple of familiar faces. One had black hair, a normal trait for Winter fairies, while the other sparrow man had blonde hair, one of the only blonde-haired Winter fairies. Vidia fluttered down to the two sparrow men, and they both looked up at her with confused, yet delighted, expressions. It was Slush, the glacier fairy, and Sled, the Winter animal talent.

"Hey, man!" greeted Slush in his laid-back surfer's voice. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here Vidia?" asked Sled. "You aren't supposed to be on the Mainland for winter," he said.

"Long story, but this is actually good that you're here," said Vidia, and began to tell them what she had been doing there on the Mainland. With each new detail, they're faces seemed more and more downcast. "So, do you guys think you could help me look for Lizzy."

"Of course!" exclaimed Sled. "We'll bring some extra pixie dust, too," he said in a low whisper.

"Yeah, man," said Slush. "We'll do what we can."

With that, the two Winter fairies hastily grabbed a few bags of extra dust, while Vidia tried to block their movements from passing fairies, not wanting to draw attention to it. They flew out of the camp, running into Dewey, who was about to enter.

"I just finished the search of the north end of de town, but no girlies there matched your description of de Lizzy gal," Dewey said, face downcast. "That just leaves the south end."

"Okay, as soon as you get more dust, head out that way," Vidia said, leading the way towards the south end.

The snow fell thick and hard there, obscuring their view. Even the two Winter sparrow men could only see for about fifty feet in any direction. They began flying to each window, just like Vidia had been doing for days. The glass had begun to get obscured with snow, and now they had a hard time seeing into even the lit rooms. She had given them the description of Lizzy, so they were looking for any sign of a young girl with long, light brown hair and pictures of fairies all over her room.

"Nope, nope, nope," said Slush, flying to each window and coming up empty each time. "No, nuh-uh, nope."

"Not in there, not there, no, nope, definitely not, not there," Vidia heard Sled.

Then came Dewey's voice. "Nope-edy-nope, no, not Lizzy," he said in his Swedish accent.

"Lizzy, where are you?" Vidia chanted in frustration. "I've just got to find you in time. I've just got to. Please, let me find you," Vidia said, looking up into the snow-blurred sky.

Then, suddenly, a cloud parted, and through the falling snow, Vidia could see a bright light. She knew, of course, that this was a beam of moonlight. She watched where the moonlight shown down, but she couldn't see where it ended, for the snow was too thick for her to see that fart. Then, she heard a muffled voice coming from the direction of where the beam of light was shining. "Oh, the snow and the moonlight is absolutely lovely!" she heard the unmistakable voice of a little girl. The very little girl she had been searching for.

"Lizzy!" shouted Vidia, flying in the direction of the moonlight. The others, having heard her shout, followed closely behind her. Mentally, Vidia thought to herself, _Wow, I can't believe that worked!_

They flew through the falling snow, and a window appeared, and Vidia saw a little girl closing it. She put on that extra burst of speed she was known for, and darted under the window before it could be closed. The others were locked out.

"Oh, it's you!" shouted Lizzy with delight. She put out a hand for the fairy, which Vidia immediately landed on. "You must be here for the change of the season!"

"Lizzy," she gasped frantically. She looked around the room. It was warm, and brightly lit with oil lanterns, and there was a large white dog on the bed staring at the fairy. There was no one else in the room. It was small, and completely decorated with drawings of fairies, as well as statues and figurines, plus toys. "Lizzy, there's no time, Tinker Bell's in trouble!"

Of course, the girl could not understand her, seeing as fairies on the Mainland only sounded like jingling bells to humans. Lizzy looked toward the open door. "Mary! Come quick!" she called. "My friend Mary's parents are out of town, so she and her dog, Winston, are staying with us for the week. Father is at work right now."

A girl appeared at the doorway, wearing a dress much like Lizzy's. She had bright green eyes, as well as auburn hair flowing loosely down her back. Vidia presumed this was Mary. "What is it Lizzy?" Mary asked, before her eyes settled on Vidia, standing in Lizzy's palm. The girl's eyes widened, and she backed away slowly towards the bed. She ran behind it, cowering. "L-lizzy? W-what is th-that?" the girl stuttered.

"This is one of my fairy friends, Mary. I told you they were real!" Lizzy said, and Mary peeked out from behind the bed. "It's okay, Mary. She won't hurt you. She's my friend."

Mary approached the fairy gently. Vidia, however, did not have time for this. "Lizzy!" she shouted. "Tinker Bell's in trouble!"

Both girls exchanged glances, and Lizzy had on a confused look. Vidia knew she would have to find some other way to tell Lizzy. Looking around the room, Vidia searched for some object where she could relay this news. Her eyes immediately fell upon a notebook, the notebook Lizzy had been drawing Tink in. Vidia picked up the notebook with a tremendous heave, carrying it over to Lizzy and pointing at the picture of Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell? What about her? Where is she?" asked Lizzy.

Vidia threw her hands up in frustration, then tried to act it out. She pointed to the picture, then gripped her stomach, then fell to the ground and pretended to be unconscious.

"Lizzy? Why is the fairy playing charades? Why does she sound like a bell?" asked Mary, still looking wide-eyed at the fairy.

"She says Tinker Bell is in some kind of trouble!" Lizzy said, getting the gist of Vidia's actions. "We have to go to Neverland!"

"Wait a minute! What is Neverland?" asked Mary.

"It's an island, where the fairies live. You get there by following the second star to the right and going straight on until morning. The fairies will give us some fairy dust so we can fly."

"What if I don't want to go?" said Mary. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere without Winston." Mary sat beside her polar bear of a dog, petting him.

Lizzy looked towards Vidia, who rushed to the window. Following her lead, Lizzy opened the window for her, and Slush, Dewey, and Sled landed on the windowsill. "Okay guys, these girls are going to need a lot of pixie dust. Good thing you brought extra bags."

The three sparrow men flew in beside Vidia, and Lizzy pulled Mary towards her. "Hold out your arms to your sides," she began, positioning the girl's limbs, "and think happy thoughts."

"Okay…" responded Mary. "Puppies, horses, Winston," she spoke, letting a smile go to her face as she closed her eyes.

"Fairies, magic, laughter, warm summer breezes," said Lizzy.

The four fairies flew circles around the two girls and the dog- naturally, almost all thoughts a dog has are happy- and the three flew into the air. They also poured the large bags of pixie dust they had brought with them onto their heads.

When they opened their eyes, they were all floating in the air. Mary gasped, laughing. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying!"

The four fairies landed in Lizzy's pockets, and then Lizzy, after writing a quick note that she left on her bed, lead the way out of the window. Mary, holding onto Winston to help him forward, followed. They flew off into the sky, the wind of the storm having no effect on them, and Lizzy took Mary's hand, showing her the way to the second star. They began their journey. Vidia just hoped that they would get to Tink in time.

* * *

**(A/N) Yes! It's up! So, Vidia found Lizzy, and now they're off to rescue Tink. But will they get there in time? Who will they be racing to the rescue of though? There are answers to come!**

**On another note, I thought I'd give you all a question to think about until I next update. So, earlier this year my English teacher asks us "Why do writers write?" Well, the answers the class gave, and the ones he was looking for, were painfully stiff and devoid of any thought or emotion. It was a practical question, to which we answered "To entertain" "To inform" "To persuade". I did not find these answers satisfying. Everyone on goes under the "entertain" category, but that's not a real reason. What is your reason to write?**

**P.S. This endnote stuff is good because it makes the chapters seem longer! Mwahahahaha!**

**Wolf of IndigoRiver: keep on singing. Keep on running.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Okay, so this is where the climax starts its engine. I'm getting excited now, and I'm also shaking a bit… yeah, onto the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Tink, how are you feeling?" asked Terrance, sitting beside her on the bed of the hospital.

Tink looked around her, opening her eyes tiredly. "Hey, Terrance. I'm just… really tired."

Tink's condition had steadily worsened, and it was apparent she would only have a day left… maybe. Her breathing had been labored, and she looked completely pale. It killed Terrance to see her like this. The fairy he loved, normally so strong and full of life, was now clinging warily to it, and it was clear she would lose that fragile grip soon. She was in a fight between life and death, and death was winning.

"Tink, I have to tell you something," Terrance began, frightened but knowing he had to do this.

Tinker Bell looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"

Terrance took a deep breath. "Well, we've been best friends for awhile, but I never really told you this before. I… I really like you. And, not just like, you know… not just like a friend."

"Terrance, what are you talking about?" asked Tink, eyes beginning to droop again. Terrance had looked away, now. "Terrance?"

Terrance knew he had to let go of that inhibition, that fear that held him back from telling her. When he opened his mouth to talk, he found that he was unable to speak. So, instead, he bent down towards Tink. His heart beat wildly, and Tink looked back at him, seeming to understand where this was going. Terrance closed the distance between them, touching his lips gently to hers in a tender kiss. Tinker Bell did not pull away, but instead returned the kiss. They stayed there like that for a moment, before Terrance, reluctantly, pulled back up.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. The words now left Terrance's mouth easily, steady and calm. "I love you, Tinker Bell, and always have."

Before Tink could respond, her eyes closed, and she slipped back off into the fitful sleep she had been going in and out of for six days. There was only one day left, and Terrance finally let tears flow out of his eyes. He had expressed his feelings for the fairy he had always loved, and she would die tomorrow. He had finally been given permission to cry, and he let the tears flow thick and heavy.

* * *

Periwinkle had seen Terrance leaving the hospital, tears still running down his face. He wasn't sobbing, but the tears flowed over his cheeks furiously, and she had seen the anguish in his eyes. He looked lost, like he would not be found. He suddenly turned to Periwinkle.

"I told her," he said quietly to her, before flying away. He had told her how he felt, and now we're all going to watch her die.

Now, Peri was at the border between the Autumn Woods and Winter. She had to leave, after seeing that. Life is cruel, she thought. Tink and I found each other last year, and now we have to say goodbye.

She looked out at the sky. The sun had set hours ago. Many hours. In fact, it was getting close to morning, and the sky was turning from black the purple. The clouds in the sky were brightening in color, and the first rays of light were beginning to peek over the horizon.

Peri had no worries about staying on the warm side. It was as cold here as in the Winter Woods, and the bodies of water had long since frozen over. The warm fairies had taken the bugs into hiding, packing them into the houses to stay warm. The animal fairies had been running wild trying to find places for all the animals to stay and keep warm. The frogs could no long swim in the frozen ponds, and many of the birds had disappeared from the skies, all taken cover and being warmed by fires. Everything just seemed empty.

Everything about the world seemed to have changed for Peri. The feel of the wind as it encompassed her frame no longer brought on the bout of joy, the rush of freedom, that it always had. The rich browns of the woods had lost their luster, now seeming to be a dull gray-tan. The whistle of the leaves as the breeze rustled them together no longer sounded like music. The abundance of Pixie Hollows creatures had disappeared, and with them, the boundless enthusiasm of the seasons. Everything that made the world what it was had now deserted it. Birdsong was gone, leaves had dried and fallen, and it was all painfully silent.

And yet Peri had no actual problem with this. As far as she was concerned, the sun could have been completely shrouded and the world turned to black, and Peri would not have noticed, nor cared. In fact, the atmosphere now better matched the lost feeling Peri now felt on the inside. She was in a kind of turmoil, as a battle raged within her. It was a battle over her very being. She would either give into her turmoil and forever feel sadness, or she would never feel anything again. Each side pitted against the other, but either way, Peri came out the loser.

Peri sat on the branch of an Autumn oak, no more tears left in her system. She couldn't bare to face the day ahead, when Tink's light was to go out. She only had a few hours left, and there was no way anyone could save her.

"Peri?" she heard a soft voice from nearby. Periwinkle turned around, seeing that it was Gliss who had spoken. She and Spike landed on the tree branch, standing beside her. "Peri, we have to tell you something."

"What?" she asked in a spiteful voice. She just wanted to be alone at the moment. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood to talk. Just… leave me alone."

"We didn't want to tell you," began Spike. "We heard Clarion telling Milori something."

"Yeah, and it could help Tink," Gliss said, and Peri shot up, her face reddening with rage.

"That's not funny! Tink is dying, and you're joking with me!" Peri shouted at them.

"Queen Clarion almost died of the same thing, a long time ago, but she survived, because…" Gliss trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Because her sister transferred her own life force over to Clarion," Spike finished. "Only a sibling can do this. When her sister gave Clarion her life, the sister died." Spike had an pained expression, full of reluctance when she said this.

Peri's eyes widened. "How could you have not told me this before? How long have you known?"

"For a few days, but we didn't want you getting any ideas," said Spike. "It would be suicide."

"No, it's not suicide. It's sacrifice!" yelled Periwinkle.

Suddenly, Periwinkle was thinking of Terrance. The pain in the way he flew, the anguish on his face, as he left the hospital. He could have had a life with Tinker Bell, if she lived. Periwinkle, with this in mind, flew blindly towards the hospital, a new determination on her face. Gliss and Spike would not be able to keep up. Periwinkle was now a fairy on a mission to save her sister, whether it cost Peri her own life or not.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, the stakes are rising! What did you guys think? Did I do well? The beginning was a bit sappy, but then again, isn't all romance sappy? Isn't a little bit of sap good every now and then? I mean, you boil some sap down and it tastes great on waffles! Yeah, I know, I suck at making jokes…**

**Review or else I'll send my mother's obese Chihuahua to get all of you! It's true, she is fat and lazy and cuter than a little baby, but she's got a mean streak and will maim anyone who doesn't review! If you don't review, sleep with one eye open tonight, and don't say I didn't warn you…**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews guys! And I loved your answers to the "Why do writers write?" question. They were thoughtful and really conveyed the real reason why we write. It's not just to entertain, but something more. Yeah, I have to stop there or I'll start to rant. On with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"There it is!" shouted Vidia as they flew through the sky.

"Wait, I can understand you now!" shouted Lizzy.

Vidia thought about this. "It must be because we're near Neverland," she said to Lizzy. "In Neverland, magic can make certain things happen. Your one of the first humans here, so I'm not sure how it works." Then she became more serious. "We have to get there, Tink doesn't have much time left!"

"What king of trouble is Tinker Bell in, anyway?" asked Mary, flying beside the barking Winston.

"She's dying," answered Sled. "She's on her deathbed at the hospital."

"Her light is going out because… because you said you don't believe in fairies!" Vidia shrieked. Lizzy gasped. "Her light could go out at any minute! We have to get there in time to save her."

"But what could we do?" asked Mary. "How could we make a difference? We're just two girls and a dog!"

"The child who is the cause of this ailment is the only one who can fix it," Dewey said, basically quoting his textbook.

"Basically, you have to show how much you believe in fairies, Lizzy!" Vidia confirmed.

"Look!" yelled Lizzy. "Those clouds! They're right over Neverland!"

Indeed, the clouds had shrouded over the island, dark gray in color, and even in the pink of the morning sun, they looked frightening. "We don't have much of de time!" said Dewey.

They flew in the direction of the hospital, fueled with new energy, desperate to get there in time. All the while, Lizzy felt herself go numb at the thought of one of her best friends dying because of her. She didn't know it, but with those sad thoughts, her flight was slowing down. Happy thoughts lift you into the air, while sad ones weigh you down.

* * *

"Periwinkle! What are you doing, sugar?" asked Rosetta frantically. Peri had just pulled Tink out of the bed into the open, underneath the ash gray sky. "Honeycomb, why are you taking Tink?"

"Yeah, leave her in bed!" protested Iridessa. Everyone had been at the hospital since the first rays of the morning. Terrance, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, and many others, too.

"What are you doing?" shouted Clank and Bobble simultaneously. "Put her back!"

"Just, trust me!" Peri said. "I know what I'm doing!" The others heard the seriousness in her voice, and backed off.

Suddenly the Queen appeared, followed by Lord Milori after her, flying down next to Peri and Tink. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing, dear?" she asked, worry plain on her face.

"Yeah. I would've done it sooner, if you had told me that it was possible," Periwinkle practically spat at Queen Clarion.

"How did you know about that?" Clarion asked.

"Does it make a difference?" Periwinkle asked, turning for a moment to look up at the Queen. They exchanged looks. While Clarion was sad, Peri's expression was completely lost.

The Queen joined the others, not trying to stop Peri. She and Lord Milori stepped off to the side. Clarion was in aguish, a look of pure pain on her face. In her eyes, she had failed as protector of the fairies, as the Queen. She had failed.

Tink's friends, the Ministers, Clarion, Milori, Gliss, Spike, and many residents of Pixie Hollow looked on at what was happening before them. Most looked confused, wondering what this fairy could possibly be doing with her sister out in the freezing open when the fairy was dying. Clarion and Milori watched, knowing what was about to occur, yet powerless to stop it. Gliss watched with the pain of knowing her friend was about to leave her. Spike looked at it all, standing tall and strong as Peri looked over at her and nodded, but what Peri didn't notice was the stream of tears marking Spike's face. Spike, who had always been the hard-shelled character, was breaking down at the sight with all the others.

Peri turned back to Tinker Bell, and let out a shaky sigh. She was scared, oh how she was scared, but it was worth it if she would be able to see Tink healthy again before…

Tink lay on the ground, her breathing labored, her teeth clenched in obvious pain. Peri kneeled beside her, tears rolling down her face. "I love you, Tink. You're the best sister I could have ever asked for."

Peri let a tear fall into the palm of her hand, where it didn't dry away, but proceeded to glow like golden pixie dust. Peri took one last glance at her sister, knowing she would be the last person she ever saw.

* * *

Vidia and the Winter fairies had managed to lead Lizzy, Mary, and Winston into Pixie hollow, but then Lizzy and Mary suddenly dropped out of the sky. Luckily, they were close to the ground, so they just landed within the forest.

"We just don't have any happy thoughts right now!" Lizzy said.

"Then run!" Vidia had yelled back to them.

She would have simply flown ahead of them, but she had to lead them all to the hospital. Sled and Dewey had only been to the warm seasons once before, and at that point it had been a "rushed" visit to frost the freezing Pixie Dust Tree and save it. Slush hadn't been there at all. So they had no idea how to find their way around, and Vidia was the only one who knew where the hospital was.

It was painfully slow. Above them, the clouds grew ever darker. Lizzy and Mary ran hard, panting, while their legs continued to catch on stray roots, and they were slowed by the whipping branches and entangling vines. They crashed through, while Vidia could do nothing but encourage them.

"Come on, we have to move faster!" shouted Vidia. "We don't have much time!"

Okay, so maybe she wasn't good at encouraging… but it sure was good motivation. The girls began to run faster, huffing with the excursion. Not high above their heads, Winston was still flying, having no unhappy thoughts that would have weighed him down. He barked furiously as he moved, apparently also trying to encourage them as well, as he stayed a good ten feet ahead of the two girls.

Vidia flew up a bit higher, peeking above the forest canopy, trying to see what was happening. The clouds above were circling in a vortex, and the center of this, where the clouds were a dark ash gray, was where the hospital was. Vidia flew back down to the girls.

"We're almost there!" shouted Vidia. "C'mon, just a bit further!"

They flew, they ran, but no matter what, Vidia had a sinking feeling that they would not get there in time, that the clouds would burst before they reached them.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so it's getting suspenseful now. Don't be mad that I ended the chapter here… me and my cliffhangers. I mean, you've got to love the cliffhangers, or else you'd be bored with the story by now! A story without cliffhangers is what I would call a textbook… yeah, you've got the point.**

**Now, it's review time! Give me your worst! Or best. I'd prefer the ladder. You guys got off easy with the reviews last time, and I didn't have to send out my insane Chihuahua, but that deal still stands. Be afraid, be very afraid!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Okay, this was the most emotional chapter to write so far. I hope you guys enjoy it! And I would like to thank all of you who have made it to this point in the story, the climax! You deserve a little recognition for sticking around. On with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Periwinkle placed her hand, glowing tear still in her palm, inside Tink's chilled, limp hand. Peri closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. She could feel the life flowing through her, strong and joyous, transfer over to her sister. Her muscles, suddenly very weak, hardly supported her. Cold slowly ebbed its way into her, swirling with her body's inner warmth, before she began to shiver. She, a Winter fairy, had never before shivered. She had always felt warm enough in the Winter Woods, and liked the chill it gave her skin. Now, the cold seemed to take over her, and she began to feel very sleepy.

Stay awake! Peri told herself fiercely. Just a bit longer!

She was dimly aware of a very bright glow, and she sensed it was coming from her own hand in Tink's. Peri kept her eyes firmly closed, though, keeping her concentration. She was ready to give it all, so her sister could live. So her sister could have a life with amazing friends, a love of her work, and the boy standing just over to the side, watching Peri give this most precious of gifts.

Then the sleepy feeling took over, and Peri let it. She had done her part, and as her muscles stopped working, she felt herself fall to the ground, beside her sister. Good, she thought. This is an okay place to die.

Peri finally opened her eyes, but everything was dim. She heard gasps from all around her, but she no longer cared. Soon, she thought, I will be leaving this world.

* * *

Tinker Bell, as soon as Peri had fallen limply to the ground, had sat up, wondering what was happening, and where she was. She dimly remembered that last time she had been conscious, she had shared a kiss with Terrance, while she also had registered in her unconscious state her being moved from bed. She looked around her, before her eyes settled on the form of her sister laying beside her, there on the ground.

"Peri? Peri, what's happened?" she asked quietly, before seeing the fairy struggling for breath. "Peri!"

Tinker Bell kneeled beside her sister, shaking her for a moment. Peri lay there, eyes half open, her breathing shallow. "Guys, what's wrong with her?!" she shrieked, turning back around to the crowd. They were all just staring at her, with resigned looks on their faces. No one answered her.

"Peri, no. No, no, no!" she whispered, bending over the dying fairy. Tink knew she was dying, for her light was dimming slowly. The life of the fairy was ebbing slowly out of her.

Peri looked at Tink, eyes partly closed.

"You can't leave me, Peri, no. Please, you can't leave me," Tink whispered through her tears. Peri's breathing grew ever-more shallow. "Please don't leave me. Please don't go!" She tried to shout it, but it only came out a choked sob. "Please don't go, please."

Periwinkle inhaled one more time, and closed her eyes, shutting Tinker Bell out. Her light flickered once, twice, then it faded into oblivion. The world darkened around them as the clouds completely blotted out all light, and Peri let go of her last breath. The sky let loose its thick snow, falling heavily and swiftly down upon them. For a moment, only a single, barely audible word could be heard, from the fairy sitting beside her dead sister. "No," before she screamed it. "No!"

Vidia, Lizzy, and Mary burst through the bushes, then stopped dead in their tracks, the others and Winston flying in a moment later. They each looked between Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, slightly confused. Then they put the pieces together, they added two and two, and understood. Dewey gasped, while Sled and Slush remained silent. "We're too late," Vidia whispered, defeat lacing her voice.

Tink's sobs could be heard, echoing despite the muffling wind. All others remained silent. Gliss had buried her face in her hands, while Spike just looked in shock at Peri, her friend, her light gone out and just laying there. Queen Clarion had tears running, while Milori held his hand on her shoulder, shame creasing his face. The others just stared at the two girls.

"Please, please come back," Tink chanted, bent down over the body of Periwinkle. "Come back. Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry, Peri, I'm so sorry," she breathed in, then out. "Please come back. You can't leave me," she said. "Come back. Please come back. I need you. Come back."

The light of her sister had gone out, and Periwinkle was dead.

* * *

The flurries of snow fell down upon them, fluttering and settling onto Peri's cold face. Lizzy stepped up, while Mary stayed in place. Lizzy kneeled down beside Tink and her sister. What had she done? This was all her doing.

"Oh, no. This is all my fault!" she said in anguish, burying her face inside her arms and beginning to sob along with Tink. "I believe in fairies, I really do." Lizzy then shouted it. "I believe in fairies! I believe in fairies!"

Nothing. Nothing happened.

"I believe in fairies! I really do! I believe!" Lizzy screamed. "I believe." It wasn't working, and Lizzy knew that no matter how many times she screamed it, and really meant it, it would not work. "Oh no, this is all my fault."

"No, Lizzy. This is my fault," Mary's voice came, strong with anger and sadness, while she stepped up beside Lizzy. That same wetness clouding the eyes of all the others, plagued this of girl as well. "My fault!"

The fairies there looked up at this new development.

"I made you say there was no such thing! I made you say it, and now…" Mary screamed. Slowly bending down, Mary gently picked up the body of the dead frost fairy, and Tink as well, in the palms of her hands. Her tears fell around the two.

"I've always believed in you," Lizzy said, looking at Periwinkle. Then Lizzy stood up. Turning towards Mary, who was looking down in anguish at Peri and Tink in her hands, a new thought came to her mind. "Do you believe Mary?"

Mary looked almost taken aback. "Of course I do, Lizzy! I can see them right now, can't I?" Mary responded, and Lizzy felt a rush of disappointment.

"That's not believing, Mary. Seeing isn't believing. Look where we are!" Lizzy said, looking around and gesturing towards her surroundings. " We're in Neverland!" she reinforced, then turned back to her friend. "Do you believe?"

Mary paused at this, never having really thought about belief before. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realize it wasn't something you really thought about. Rather, you just kept faith. Faith… She liked the word, sounding so light and free. She felt it, woven into her very being. She let it take her, guiding her thoughts and actions. For the first time, she really felt like she was free, like she'd been set free from some invisible cage. She felt… happy.

"I believe in fairies and miracles. I believe in the impossible. I believe in life and kindness, joy and love," she said, a smile growing on her features. "But, most of all, I believe in the magic of happiness. I finally believe in it!" Mary shouted joyously, her voice filled with freedom.

She looked down at her hands, at the cold form of Peri, and Tink next to her. "I believe!" she shouted. "This is for you!" she said.

Suddenly, she let burst forth a joyous laughter, far richer than any baby's first laugh. She had made a laugh like that herself once, she realized. It was connected to this laugh. It lit up the darkness, the clouds parted, and a ray of light shown down on Periwinkle. Mary paused for a moment, closed her eyes, and Periwinkle's eyes opened, like Mary knew they would.

"It's good to finally meet you!" Mary whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Peri!" screamed Tinker Bell. She wrapped her arms around the bewildered fairy.

"Tink! Tink I-I can't breath!" Peri gasped in her sister's crushing embrace, while Mary set them gently on the ground. Tink and Peri shot straight up, spinning around each other joyously.

The surrounding fairies joined in, laughing and shouting, crying out with happiness. Spike and Gliss practically tackled Peri, while Dewey hugged her in a fatherly way. Terrance wrapped his arms almost protectively around Tink. After all the hype, Peri and Tink came fluttering over to Lizzy and Mary.

"You said it was nice to finally meet me," began Peri. "Who are you?" she asked. "Have we met before?"

Mary looked at them thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure. When I laughed, some feeling came with it. Not quite a memory, but a sense that this had happened before. It was of a laugh, my laugh, and then something wonderful happened."

Lizzy knew it before Tink said it. "When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born. You must have made the laugh where Periwinkle and I were born." Tink didn't say it, but she sensed that this was the reason Mary had been able to bring Peri back.

Winston barked happily, while Clarion and Milori looked on at the sight unfolding. This girl, who had "laughed them up," had made one more life-giving laugh. Mary had given Peri a piece of magic, and this time that magic could never be broken. It bound them, and so long as happiness still existed in the world, the magic would shine bright.

All around them, the snow vanished, and the world was light again. The rays of the sun fill the air, matching the freedom Mary felt welling inside her. Finally free…

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, that was emotional. The entire time I spent writing this chapter, I was on the verge of tears. It was kind of like trying to watch the end of Marley and Me with a straight face… oh it's just so sad! The movie, I mean, because I assume most people could take this chapter.**

**My bloodthirsty Chihuahua, the mighty Poqita Violeta (still can't spell that!), has been satisfied with your reviews… for now. I strongly advise that you continue with your worship if you wish to remain in her good graces, though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Okay, this is the last chapter guys. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

The entire group had decided to accompany the girls back home, and it was far more joyful than the journey to Neverland. They had time, and so they spun circles around each other, chased Winston and vice versa. Giggles and shouts filled the air, and it was a miracle the whole of London was not awakened by their screams of joy. They fell through the clouds, and Mary was sure to enjoy every moment of it, feeling the icy mist encompass her. When they broke through, they found the storm had lessened, and the snow now fell lazily through. Night had fallen, and the moon could be seen shining through the cloud line.

The two girls flew through the open window of the apartment, and when Lizzy looked up, she realized her father was standing there. "Oh, hi Father," she said sheepishly. He held the letter she had left for him on her bed, opening it up.

"'Dear Father, I'm leaving you this letter to explain the absence of Mary, Winston, and myself. We've gone to Neverland, to help save the fairies that are in danger. We'll be back soon,'" he read the letter, then looked at her with a stern face. She grimaced, ready for the punishment he would give her. "I presume you have saved the fairies?"

"Y-yes," Lizzy said, looking up at her father.

"Well then, under the circumstances, I believe you could get off with a warning," he began, "provided you uphold one condition."

He paused, looking incredibly stern. Before his face broke into a smile.

"Next time you go on an adventure to Neverland, bring your father along with you!" he said, laughing and picking up his daughter for a hug.

The fairies flew in, twirling in circles around the man, his daughter, and Mary. He looked up from his daughter. "Why, hello there! It's good to see you again!" he said, then spotted Periwinkle beside Tink. "I don't believe we've met," he said, holding out a finger for her to shake, as well as for the other Winter fairies to shake.

"That's Periwinkle, Tinker Bell's sister!" shouted Mary.

"Delighted!" said Dr. Griffiths, when Peri shook his finger.

They stayed on for a bit longer, playing with the girls and Mr. Griffiths, before the fairies began flying towards the second star to the right, for Neverland and Pixie Hollow. As they left, Winston rose his head up in his howling song, followed by a few rough barks.

* * *

Really, it was a night to celebrate. Periwinkle and Tinker Bell had much to be thankful for, considering they both still had each other. As they embraced once again for about the millionth time that night, under the shadows and moon rays shining through the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree, Tink heard herself begin to speak.

"I never thought anyone would give their own life for me," Tink whispered. "I never thought I was that important to anyone." As they let go of each other, and both of their sharp blue eyes met, Tink knew she had been mistaken in thinking that. Her sister would die for her- no, she had died for her- and Tink knew she would die for Peri, as well. "Thank you."

"You know, before… well… I've never been as close to anyone as I am to you. I've never known anyone that could give me what you give to me. No one else could have been my sister, except for you, Tink," Peri said. "You've given me something I could never ask anyone for, so how could I not give it all back for you?"

The tears were joyous, not sad. However, closer to the trunk of the tree, Clarion herself shed a mournful tear, before looking up at the sky. "You've given me everything, Amara. If only I could have saved you," she said. The stars seemed to brighten, and the moon shined with a ferocity Clarion had never seen. Somehow, she felt a message begin to grow inside her, as well as a feeling of acceptance and peace. "I love you, too, sister. I love you, Amara."

* * *

Soon after this, when Peri had turned her direction towards the Winter Woods, Tink looked back towards the Tree, only to see the face she had been dreading. However, it was also the face she had been most anxious to seek out. The blonde dust keeper was leaning against the trunk of the Tree, smiling at her.

"Terrance," Tinker Bell whispered, fluttering over to him. "Hi." Tink was at a loss for words. The last time she had seen him, she was barely conscious and in the hospital, and she hardly remembered much of the time they'd spent together. She did, though, remember a very special kiss they'd shared. Tink blushed slightly at the thought, and she hoped he couldn't see it in the low light.

"Hey, Tink," he said back in that light tone, like he wouldn't let the world get in his way. Nothing had ever seemed too great an obstacle for Terrance, with the way he would calmly look at everything in his life. "How's it going?" he asked.

Now what kind of a question was that? Tink thought. She didn't have to wait long for an answer, though. Or rather, she just didn't wait. At that second, he pulled her in one gentle sweep into his open arms. She felt his breath on her neck as he buried his face into her hair.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said, his voice pained. "I'd never felt like that before, like everything turned against me."

Tink wasn't quite sure why, but she actually felt relieved at this. Wow, you sure are a great friend, Tink! she scolded herself. Your friend is worrying to death, and you're happy about it! But when she looked into his cool blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel that that was somehow right. She had never really thought about that before…

Suddenly, Terrance was wrapping his hand in hers. Her first instinct was to resist, but she remained perfectly calm. His hand was warm, comforting, relaxing. Tink couldn't quite fathom what was going on. Terrance had always been just her friend… her best friend. Nothing more, and nothing less. He had been there through all the inventions, and supported her in every way, but she never felt anything for him beyond friendship. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he making her doubt everything?

Tink thought about it, and thought about it, but it just confused her all the more. Sure, he had those charming blue eyes, that shy smile, that welcoming hug… But why should that make a difference?

Terrance grasped her hand tightly and gently, and Tink felt her feet leaving the ground as they began to fly. Tink recognized the path Terrance was taking her through. Over the Spring woods, towards the large expanse of dark blue waves crashing against the light colored sand. The two landed softly on the beach, turning to each other. Neither of them spoke for a moment, because neither knew what to say. They just stood there, silent, listening to the whisper of the wind.

It was Terrance who first broke the silence, as he turned his gaze toward the sky, lit with the bright light of the moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, not so much as a question but rather a statement.

"It is beautiful," Tink whispered. "Everything is, really." The sand of the beach, the reflection of the stars in the ocean waters, the wind blowing the leaves around on the trees behind us, it was all amazing.

Terrance looked at me, his lips turned up in a smile, but his eyes downcast. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling worried for him. "Please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. I'm so happy that you're here, with me," he said. "You almost left, but you didn't. You're alive, and there's nothing that could have made me happier, Tink."

All thoughts seemed to vacate from her mind. This wasn't something you should really thought about, she realized, but just felt. Tink had never felt such a strange pull before, but she let it guide her towards him. They came closer and closer to each other, until Tink closed the distance, and their lips met. Both felt excitement and fear, but after a moment they let that go, and gave themselves over to that powerful thing that keeps you moving forward. Love.

* * *

As the stars twinkled, and peace filled the minds of all, a little girl sat at the fogged over windowsill, her large white dog at her side. She gazed over the world, seeing it in a new light. Repeatedly, she wiped the fog off the glass of the window, continuing to look out at the landscape. Everything was covered in a pure white blanket, and the moonlight twinkled off the snow. The streets were free of cars, or people, and everything was calm. Winston, the dog, laid his massive head down on the girl's leg. Winston sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off into rest. However, he didn't let himself fall asleep, but remained keen to his surroundings, keeping vigilance over the girl.

"It's okay, boy. Just relax," Katie whispered, stroking her dog's head. "Good boy."

Katie thought about the events of the night. She thought about what had almost happened, and what actually happened. She thought about the fairies, whom she was tied to in a way that could never be broken. She thought of the change that had happened in herself.

I'll always believe in fairies, in love and happiness, in miracles and the magic of joy, she thought to herself. She felt it in her heart.

* * *

_My name is Mary, and before that day, I never believed in joy. My life was what I could see, and nothing more. I felt joy and love, but I never thought that it was a kind of magic, and therefore never held the complete and awe inspiring amazement of the emotions. Miracles, to me, were for the foolish to believe in. Now, I believe with my whole heart and mind. I believe in the power of a single laugh that comes from the heart._

_Now, I tell that story to my own children. I'm not sure if they truly believe in it, though. Or if they do, I'm not sure if they will when they've grown up. Perhaps one day, the fairies will come back. They've visited a few times after our adventure, but I haven't seen them for many years. I have high hopes that one day, they'll come back, and take me and the children to Neverland again._

_Winston has long since left me, but Lizzy and I are still the best of friends. The children have their own dog, that act as their playmate, nurse, and friend. I have a husband, by the name of George. He is much like I used to be, believing in only what you see, but I still love him. My children, from oldest to youngest, are Wendy, John, and Michael. Wendy just loves to tell stories, especially of pirates. John is captivated by Wendy's stories, as is Michael, and John is fascinated with weaponry… and Napoleon. Michael, the youngest, is amazed by Indians, and loves to go about with his warrior's feathers. They are all amazing, and love to play. I've told them the story of my night in Neverland countless times, but I never told them about my connection to the two sister fairies whom I "laughed" up._

_I learned a very important lesson the night of our adventure, a lesson I cannot teach my children through the telling of a story. I learned that the world is but a miracle, and everything in it started out as just that. Magic is laced into the very being of everything green that grows, or has the breath of life. I learned that joy and love are two very powerful forces. My heart was changed for the better. One day, I know, I will see the fairies again in person. Even if I don't, though, I still see them every night, in my dreams…_

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that's it. I want to say, first off, that I'd like to thank everyone reading and giving me such amazing reviews. This isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first one I've published here, and you guys made it worth my while. I actually started writing this little story when I was having writer's block for my much bigger one. Yes, that's write, I am working on a project on which I have invested around four months of my time on. (I pre-write everything before publishing it. If it's a story and it's sequel, I write both stories before publishing them. I make sure that it's all done before posting. I know I hate it when people suddenly stop updating a story, especially when it was one of my favs.)**

**Second, I believe in many of the aspects of this story. That's not to say I believe in fairies. I believe there is a magic in love and joy, and I definitely believe in miracles. I believe every thing that is, or was, started out as a kind of dream, then became a miracle. How do you think you or I got here?**

**Third, I wrote this story based off of past emotions I've experienced. This story really dives into my deeper emotions, with life and death. I've lost grandparents, but most people my age have by now. No, to portray this story to the best of my ability, I tackled the emotions that my school felt after someone in my grade was hit by a car and died two years ago. We called him the skater boy of the school. These emotions are real, as well as the hope you eventually feel.**

**Thank you for reading my author's note. I found it pleasantly satisfying to express these feelings, and make it clear on their origin.**

**R.I.P. Skater Boy! 3 of our eighth grade class of 2010**  
**We love you!**


End file.
